Humans
Here is a short description of the human race at the time of Legoland. They reside in the Coral Galexy Overview Over the thousands of years humans have changed. By the year 2075 rich people could stay in space for a weeks holiday. In 2093 commercial space flight was announced and lots of people, rich or poor could go into space. In 2095 the worlds power problems postponed by the electromagnetic roter. Many other Energy Generation devices were made over the next 1000 years. By the year 2500 nearly everybody had their own space ship and intersteller travel was common. Later the human race expanded to 1 trillion, they met other races and and formed the hub of the galaxy Centura, the main planet of humanity. In 3255 the Ageing chip was invented allowing people to live for almost forever. In the year 3271 James Scottworthy was born. In that same century he invented the plasma dome, and by the turn of the year 3200 he invented the Dark Matter Reactor which has solved the galactic federation's power problems forever. By 3310 the Legoland's were sent out and in that year James and Jack joined it. The Galactic Federation's The Galactic Federation's is a group that was founded in the year 3000. It a massive republic government that controls all of the planets in the galaxy that have joined it. It is a peaceful federation to be in and offers many benefits such as protection from hostile races, funding for your planet and more trade. All planets in the Galactic Federation are linked with space lanes for easy access and at the edge of the border between federations space and deep space is a guarded security blockade called the Outer-Rim. When inside the boarder you are protected for any hostiles that may try to enter. The main races such as Hackabots and Aliens are too deep into the beta quadrant to be any problem to the federation in the alpha quadrant. They are so far away that they have never been discovered by anyone in the federation. It was the REALLY far deep space missions like the Legoland mission that discovered these races. Being in the federation is also like being in the EU. The Hub Centura also known as The Hub is a massive planet the size of Jupiter and is the hub of the federation. It is the capital of the alpha quadrant. The planet is so inhabited its one giant city. The main offices and buildings for the Galactic Federation is on this planet along with the heads of the federation. The Humans and Legoland The Legoland project was made and sent out by the LLO and with the approval of the Galactic Federation. For more see Legoland Organisation. The Legolands were the first Federation ships to leave the alpha quadrant although many more people are this far out. Legoland 7 is the furthest out as due to this, no ships for the federation visit Legoland to deliver it supplies like all the other Legolands. This one is so far out it has to survive by trading with nearby planets who are friendly or make there own resources. There is a lot minerals on Celios so Legoland mine them for resources. Current Status Alive and bigger than ever. There are over 1.5 trillion humans spread over hundreds of planets sharing it with millions of other races all working together to make the federation bigger and better.